Wandering Ninja
by Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youko
Summary: Naruto ran form the village to wander and to be free of the hatred he unjustly received. Smart Naruto, Crystal bloodline NOT NARUTO/GUREN
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Ninja

By: Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youko

**AN: this happens after the Chuunin Exams and Naruto was promoted and after Sasuke Retrieval Arc. The only filler/movie included is the first. Naruto will have the Crystal Release bloodline, Guren is his sister, and he is not related to Kushina. They gave him the name Uzumaki because he was found in Kushina's hospital room and born on the same day as Kushina was due. In this story Naruto is treated worst than Gaara. Naruto's name means Crystal Maelstrom**

**My other story, Kitsune in the Shingami World, is up for adoption, and is free to a good home of my choosing. The qualifications are that your grammar must be above par. Also you must keep the plot going without it turning into a story that people go, "Oh my God! When will it end!"**

**I am also starting a HOTD story. It will be without any main character from the series. This is because it will be in the USA on Japan.**

He finally had enough of their treatment of him. He ran and ran and ran until he got to the wall of Konoha. _'No longer will they think of me as a demon, as a curse, as some thing to blame everything on, or think that I should give them praise and thanks for letting me live here. No I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, no… that will no long no longer be my name, my name is Naruto Kurisutaru_ _not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, or Uzumaki, will become a bounty hunter, a ronin, a missing ninja, and live free of their persecution. Free of their hatred. Free to do whatever the fuck I feel like doing. Free of this mask of idiocy.'_ Thought Naruto as the put a scratch through his hitai-ate and placed it his table. He made his way silently in the shadows toward the west wall. He then jumped over the wall surrounding Konoha when the guards past and started heading to away from Fire Country.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Naruto, having been promoted and convinced Tsunade to become Hokage, was surprised when he was called into the Hokages office._

"_What do you need me for Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but by order of the council, you are hereby demoted. Naruto, I'm truly sorry, but I have no choice, the council obtained a great deal of power after the death of the Fourth, and even more after sensei's murder,"_

_Naruto just stood there with a shocked look on his face that soon changed to anger and rage._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'VE BEEN DEMOTED?!" Now contrary to popular belief, Naruto is not by any means an idiot, oblivious to feelings (such as love), yes, very much so. By the age of three he had realized that Kyuubi was somehow related to him, at twice that age he made the correct deduction that Minato Namikaze was his father. At the ripe old age of one and a half days old he had his first assassination attempt, by the woman delegated to watching over him no less. The weekly beatings, the poisoning when the matron at the orphanage gave him food twice a month, the bi-monthly assassins which were hired by the people of the village, or the assassinations were carried out by the ninja of the village, and the torture and near death he faced once a year on October 10, which regrettably is his birthday. By the age of five he learned that everything was much easier on him if he acted like a complete and udder dumbass. "YOU'RE THE HOKAGE, A DICTAOR, THIS IS NOT A REPUBLIC, THEY SHOULD HOLD NO POWER OVER YOU!"_

_Tsunade's eyes began to water as she thought she was about to lose another loved-one, "You don't think I don't know that. During the time that there was no Hokage, they passed laws that increased their power while weakening my-own. I'm just glad that they don't have enough power to banish you, or worse!"_

_Naruto stood there and imagined what the power hungry bastards on the council could have done to him. After one and a half minutes and forty-two possibilities, he finally said, "Hokage-obaa-chan may I receive two weeks time of vacation outside the village?"_

"_Yes, you may, as you have done more than enough for the village. I shall see you in two weeks time," After these words left her mouth Naruto left, "Good-bye, shisoku."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>That was thirteen days ago. Naruto left a note in-between the metal and cloth of the hitai-ate, that said,<p>

_Dear, Iruka-onii-san, Tsunade-obaa-chan, Ero-sensei, and the Konohamaru Ninja Squad._

_I regret to inform you this way, but I have left the village for good. I should have left as soon as I could walk, but then I wouldn't have meet any of you. As it is this is my thank you and good-bye note. My reasons for leaving are simple, At the ripe old age of one and a half days old I had my first assassination attempt, by the woman delegated to watching over me no less. The weekly beatings, the poisoning when the matron at the orphanage gave me food twice a month, the bi-monthly assassins which were hired by the people of the village, or the assassinations were carried out by the ninja of the village, and the torture and near death I faced once a year on October 10. By the age of five I learned that everything was much easier on me if I acted like a complete and udder dumbass. I wish you all luck and hope your lives aren't wasted on trying to find me._

_From, Naruto_

Sadly than note wouldn't be found for another three days. When the note would be found Naruto would be on a boat half-way to Kiri. He was heading there to help stop the bloodline wars, but the main reason was to see if he had any family there.

* * *

><p>No one noticed him sneaking out of his apartment, through the Hokage tower to copy the scroll forbidden seals, the bank to take what little money that wasn't hidden under his floor boards, paint the Hyuuga compound all the colors under the sun (except Hinata's room), hide their underwear (except Hinata's) in the dump, and string their clothes all across the village, including the pajamas of the few of them that were wearing all across the village (again not Hinata's, but he did take all of her bras to the dump and steal the pair of panties she was wearing that night), swap the merchandise of all the stores (except Ichiraku Ramen) with one's on the other side of the village, and laugh manically from atop the newly painted Hokage monument.<p>

After he way done laughing he sneaked across the village and used a grappling hook to climb to the top of the wall and jump to a nearby pond. He quickly got out of said pond and ran as fast as he could, which is as fast as Gai (how else could he out run the ANBU?), south to take a boat from wave to Kirigakure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wandering Ninja**_  
><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

**AN: Please read the previous chapter as I have updated it. My other story is still up for adoption so someone please give it a new home. Naruto's transport will be a pirate ship, and anyone who guesses correctly who the captain is, the real name not a nickname, gets a cyber cookie.**  
><strong>Also, HotD story bit the dust, sorry for any that were looking forward to it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Naruto arrived in Wave, letting out a dry chuckle at the fact the bridge was named after him, and headed towards the docks, in a tattered brown cloak with a hood as to not be recognized by the people of Wave.<p>

When he got to the port he asked a dock worker if any boats were going to Mizu no Kuni, the dock worker replied that the Queen Anne's Revenge was the only ship that when near there with the civil war going on, but it was a pirate ship. Luckily the crew was on good relations with wave because the majority were from there.

"Thank you," Kurisutaru replied. As he approached the Queen Anne's Revenge he noticed it was easily the largest ship in the port, and was well cared for. Before Naruto could step onto the dock he had a dirk to his neck.

"What d' ye what of tha' Revenge, stranger?" asked a person who was apparently a crew member aboard said ship.

"I was hoping to gain passage aboard the fine vessel before me on my trip to Kiri," the cloaked teen calmly stated.

"An' makes ye think I'd let tha' likes o' ye aboard ma' ship," a deep baritone voice said from the top of the gangplank.

"You must be the captain," at the nod he continued, "I'm willing to pay a great deal and help aboard wherever I'm needed."

"I be Blackbeard, an' afore I makes any deals with ye, I be needin' a name an' face."

"I'm Naruto Kurisutaru formally, Uzumaki," as said person pulled down his hood.

"In that case, come aboard! Any friend o' me sister is a friend o' mine!"

"If you don't mind me asking Capt'n, who is your sister?"

"Why don't your turn around and ask her father, brat," a voice came from behind him.

"Tazuna! Wait you mean Blackbeard is your son!"

"No, you fool, he was Kaiza's brother. Why didn't you come to see us if you were in Wave! And where's your team?" the elderly man asked.

"I didn't want to get you involved, but you're here so I might as well explain. I'm now a nuke-nin, but they haven't noticed I'm gone yet," Naruto nervously stated.

"Why did you leave your home, boy?" Tazuna solemnly inquired.

"I am tired of all the shit they keep putting me through, and they reward my loyalty with even move bullshit. I finally got tired of it and left," he revealed.

"Well you better get on that ship, and get to your destination while we, the people of Wave, try to stall your pursuers. No one should go through the crap you have and not have something good happen to them every now and then,"

"Thanks old man," Naruto responded with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast-forward +Two days, Location=Konoha, Hi no Kuni<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shizune please go get Naruto from his apartment, I have a few things to give him," Tsunade asked of her faithful apprentice and assistant.<p>

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," she replied to her surprisingly sober leader.

Half an hour later Shizune burst into the Hokage's office shouting: "He's not there and no one has seen him for three days!"

"Shit! Get Iruka, he is the only one that can ever find him, especially after one of his pranks!" she ordered, but soon mumbled after words, "even if this is the biggest prank ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Fast-forward +Five hours<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the only thing I could find was this letter hidden inside the hitai-ate I gave him when he learned the Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Iruka reported while looking like he was about to burst into tears.<p>

After Tsunade read the letter she immediately called for Jiraiya, Hinata (AN: I forgot to list her in the last chapter), and Team Ebisu, to tell them what happened. After reading the letter left to them, Hinata had to be restrained to prevent her from slaughtering the vast majority of the civilians, the Konohamaru Corps wanted to join her but were too depressed to do so, and Jiraiya burst out of the room to go search for his wayward, unknown to him at the time, grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>Location=Half way to Mizu no Kuni, Ocean<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kurisutaru, free tha sails! We need ta get out of dis 'ere storm!"<p>

"Aye aye, Capt'n!" Naruto called over the racket the rain and wind were causing. He quickly scaled the slick main mast with the assistance his chakra, and out on the gaff of the main sail to were the sail was tied to. As the nuke-nin began to cut the ropes the ship suddenly lurched to the side, causing his dirk to fall into the ocean.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, and quickly created a new one made of crystal to replace his iron long thrusting dagger that had fallen into the raging waters below.

A half-hour later the ship filled with the sea's equivalent of bandits was out of the pseudo-maelstrom, the crystal wielder had time to reflect on how he realized he had the ability to create and control crystal.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind -12 years Location=abandoned warehouse #13, Red Light District, Konoha, Hi no Kuni<strong>

* * *

><p>A six year old Naruto was moving crates around to make a small shelter out of the boxes that consumed the majority of the volume of the abandoned building that some thieves were turning into a safe-house. Aforementioned thieves were teaching the small child to free run and letting him stay in the safe house, in return for him keeping an eye out for any samurai or ninja poking around. While the thieves guild as a whole was teaching him to free run, the various members were teaching him other things: the dacoit (armed robbers manly in India) were teaching him to intimidate his victims, the pickpockets were teaching him to steal discreetly, and the boosters on how to enter and take without being noticed. The men and women with sticky fingers weren't the only ones teaching the child believed to hold the Kyuubi, it was actually a boy by the name of Shigetaka who was recently adopted by the Shinozaki family, the courtesans were teaching him to hid in crowds, be respectful of women and, unknown to him at the time, on his sixteenth birthday would teach how to pleasure a woman, in return for making sure no one mistreated the young women. The hustlers taught him how deceive others and distract someone focus from their goal. A bouncer, called Mr. Bubbles by the little girls he looked after, taught him the most: how to observe without being someone's notice, how to build his strength, how to detect lies, how to take care of others and animals, hunt, skin animals, tan there skins, cook, and even gave him philosophical advice quite often.<p>

Back to how he became aware of the fact he could control/create crystal, as he created his shelter a large box began to fall and would have crushed him if he hadn't thrown up his arms and unconsciously summoned a small shield of crystal from the ground to deflect the crate so it wouldn't crush the poor boy. As the small, inexperienced child open his eyes to see that he had somehow performed crystallokinesis, his eyes grew and his jaw dropped.

"Sugoi, did I do that?" the newly found crystal controller asked the air in wonder, "if I did it once I can do it again, I hope."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of Chapter 2. I hope to post a chapter every few days.<strong>_


End file.
